The Masked
by person2309
Summary: When I was 5 years old I ran away from my family. My twin brother was named boy-who-lived after a fateful night on the 31st October. I made a new family on the streets. We are called many things such as Trouble-makers, Rebels, Thieves but we like to call ourselves The Masked. WrongBWL story! Don't like, Don't read. Enjoy. (T JUST IN CASE (PARANOID))
1. Chapter 1

**My first Harry Potter fic hope you like!**

**Summary:**

**Harry James Potter was born a twin. His twin's name was Aaron Godric Potter. On the fateful night of October 31st one of them became the first , and only, to survive the killing curse. However everyone assumed that it was Aaron to defeat the dark lord. With that one decision it changed everyone's life forever.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. **

**Notes:**

**Lily and James are alive. **

**Not too much bashing on Dumbledore or Lily and James...**

**Aaron- selfish brat... **

**You have been warned:P Don't like=Don't read **

* * *

_The darkness covered Godric's Hallow. A man walked down the silent street. Looking for a specific house that his servant had led him to. This would be the night the boy in the prophesy would die._

_In the house the man was looking for were two toddlers. Both one year old. They may be twins that have the same face but they were very different. One of them had red hair and hazel eyes while the other had hair as black as ink with shocking, emerald-green eyes. Both of them slept soundly._

_The parents of the two had been called for a meeting with the Order, unexpectedly. Albus Dumbledore has suspected that there was a traitor but at the time he did not know who._

_The man who walked in the dark had reached the house of the Potters. It had been covered in charms to try to stop anyone from intruding. These charms were no match for the dark wizard he simply blew the door up with a simple flick of his wand. The sudden blast woke the children up. As soon as the man had destroyed part of the house the Order was notified. However they wouldn't make it in time._

_The evil wizard went up the stairs to where the two boys were. The one with red hair was crying, it was the only sound to be heard in miles. Yet the one with black hair sat calmly in his crib._

_Lord Voldemort looked at the two sat in their cribs. His red eyes scanned both of them. One of the cribs said Aaron Godric Potter in red and gold paint. The other crib had Harry James Potter written on it. He did not know which one was the youngest as the youngest would most likely be the one in the prophesy._

_Born as the seventh month dies..._

_It did not matter he would kill both of them. That way no one would defeat him. But which one shall he kill first the annoying hazel-eyed toddler who was crying his eyes out. Or the quiet green-eyed boy. He looked at the calm quiet toddler. The green eyes met the man's. As if challenging him to try to kill him was the look he received off the baby._

_This child shall be the first to die. Voldemort told himself._

_Wand raised._

_The unforgivable curse was chanted._

_Green shot at the baby._

_Instead of killing it rebounded._

_It damaged the dark lord._

_He didn't die though._

_He was simply weak at the moment._

_His soul still existed._

_Yes his soul was split into many. Part of his soul now lived in the child. To show that his soul lived in the boy was a little cut shaped as a lighting bolt which would turn into a scar._

_As the spell had rebounded it had hit the house as well making glass from the window shatter into the crib of Aaron. The glass had cut little Aaron as it fell making a 'V' shape on his wrist._

_This was a coincidence that changed the twin's fate._

_-LINE BREAK-_

This is how my life turned to the worst. If that hadn't had happened that night I would be with my, blood related, family right now. I would have a happy life, a happy beginning to my story.

This memory was when I was 1-year-old Harry James Potter. But that was 14 years ago now. I have a new a family, sisters and brothers in everything but blood.

We've been a family for 8 years. We all met each other on the streets after we had been through an awful lot. All of us have very different pasts. However all of them have one thing in common. That is that we never had a family that loved each other for longer than 5 years, until now.

We are known by many people and our group has been called various things. Such as: Menaces, Thieves, Murderers, Prodigies, Geniuses, Trouble-makers, Misfit teens and too many more to name. We were known by both Wizarding world and Muggle world.

That's what other people call us. We call ourselves The Masked.

-LINE BREAK-

There are 5 people in _The Masked. _

Dan or Danny (Daniel really) is his original name. He doesn't use his last name because people might find out who he is or rather was. I met Dan when we were both 6 years old. He was younger than me by 4 months. We had met on the streets. Well all of us met each other when we were alone. Danny ran away a month after his father had died and his mother grieved with alcohol. He had been 5 at the time. Dan survived on the streets by himself until we met. Danny has short, light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He has an athletes structure. His code name is Speedy though he's sometimes known as the Runaway. He was always more of the action type so he always distracted or kept guard while the others did the inside jobs.

Kelsey-Jane was our next member to join. She liked to be called either her first name or her middle name but whenever asked for a name she always gave her middle name. She despised her family name more than anything. Her Mother had tried to force so many things on her and use her. Her Mum had tried to get her an arranged marriage to a rich family so that she could buy luxuries for herself. We had also met her when we were 6 but later in the year when she ran away. She had been 6 and 10 months when we met so she was almost 7 making her the eldest out of us three. Kelsey was one of the smarter ones in the group. She could hack any computer system known to man. Kelsey was one of our best tactic planners although she would argue and say that was me. Kelsey was a beautiful girl. She had long, straight blonde hair and stormy grey eyes which showed hints of blue in them. You could never make a dumb-blonde joke around her or else you would be beaten up. She had a short temper whenever you said something like that to her. We decided her code name was Storm.

Next to join our group was a boy named Jerry. He had a muscled structure now, when he joined he had been a chubby kid. Jerry joined 2 years after all of us. He was a year younger than us but much taller than us when we were children. He had dark-brown hair and eyes. He had been an orphan before he ran for it. His parents died when he was 3 years old. At the orphanage he had been bullied for being slightly chubby. No one picked him to be their new son so he lived at the orphanage for 4 years until he bumped into our group on a walk and ended up never going back to his 'home'. His code name was Steel.

The last person to join was a year after Jerry joined. A little girl who was 4 years old. Her name was Sophia. No one actually knew what happened to her family. Not even herself. she was too young to remember such. All she could tell us was that she ran away from uncle. She couldn't remember her father and her mother had left her on the front step of her Uncle's when she was a baby. Sophia was really good at hiding. She was sneaky and cunning in a good habited way. Another talent of hers was that she was a brilliant acrobat. Sophia had always been small and skinny. Soph had a few scars across her back which the group guessed,correctly, to be from her Uncle. Sophia had bright ,sparkling, electric blue eyes. She had light brown hair making her eyes stand out as well as her red rosy lips. She too was a beautiful girl. She was the little sister or baby of the group. She wanted a new name as well when she joined so we gave her a "middle name". We picked Rose. That was picked out because she was silent and the rose symbolised quietness and peace. Her code name was Cat because of her stealthy like abilities.

Not to forget one of the creators of this group. Me. Harry James Potter was my given name when I was born. That changed when I ran away as a 5-year-old. My name now is Jay. I had very dark black hair that used to stick up everywhere but now it stayed in the same position covering my lightning bolt scar. Shocking, bright, green eyes that stood out. I have always been smart. Some call me a prodigy. I had been reading since I could. I had read books from maths to magic. I was athletic just like Dan but I couldn't run as fast as him. Before all of this I grew up with a twin who was known as the Boy-Who-Lived. I was always in the shadows of my twin. My parents neglected me. I didn't know whether it was on purpose or not. They didn't even know I existed at one point. I was sure of it. So I ran away on my 5th Birthday. The only people who had even knew I existed were my Godfather or Uncle. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They weren't enough for me to stay for. A year after I had run away I had been found by muggles and put into an Orphanage where I was known as Jay. Not too long after a Man adopted me but was soon abused by him. I escaped 3 weeks after being adopted. A few weeks later I ran into Dan. We became friends fast and soon we ended up being a family. This is how everything started. My code name is Scar, for several reasons. In our team they saw me as the leader since I was 'the best at everything' as they put it but I know I'm not the best...Yet.

The weird thing that we all had in common was that we were all Wizards or Witches. I was the best with magic we bought many books on and about magic. We all had learnt without wands for a many years. We hadn't got our own wands yet but soon we would.

This is our family.

-LINEBREAK-

We all had masks of course. Not one of our masks matched the other persons. The only thing that they had in common was that they all had black on the background of them. We had to live up to our name. Although we all had worn masks, metaphorically, to cover up our pain we no longer needed them since we were happy now.

We all had grown up slightly now. I am now 15 years old and so is Dan. Kelsey will be 16 soon. Jerry is 14 and Little Sophia is 10.

We had made a business in a way. We did missions/tasks for people and ourselves. We got money from clients and we found many treasures while on our own missions. It was quite successful. However the Dark Lord has regained the power which people thought he had lost forever. Now me and my family are going to show the Wizarding World we aren't just some rebellious kids trying to cause trouble. We are going to fight in this war but with our own style.

* * *

**First Chapter! Tell me what you think I would love to know what I can improve on! Got a few ideas ready but please PM or Review any of your own ideas and I might use them! **

**Thank you, **

**Beth ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Masked**

Five odd people ran through the streets of London. Down Alleys which people usually avoided except for the homeless or the people who are criminals. These five people wore masks. Each of their masks different from the other.

The girl with blonde hair had a mask that only covered her top half of her face. Although it was weirdly shaped so a piece of the mask was curved down covering a part her cheek. The mask was silver with black around the eyes as if it was eye make up. Although the silver had black hinted in it.

A smaller girl with light brown hair had a mask that only covered the top half of her face. It was shaped as if it had cat ears on top. It was black but had a white rose on the cheek.

The boy who sped in front of the others also had light brown hair. His mask was simple and only had gold zig-zags decorating the black mask.

A larger boy who looked like the slowest runner of them all wore a dark blue full mask. It didn't have much decoration however it did have silver fading into the middle. It was a very dark blue that it looked black from a distance.

Last but not least, a boy with midnight-black hair ran at the back of the group as if he was making them stay in front so he could keep an eye on them. His mask covered his eyes and most of his cheeks but did not cover his mouth. It curved up to cover a part of his forehead. The mask was black but had a silver marking across the eye as if it was a scar.

Anyway these _strange _masked people ran down alley ways until they disappeared. This would have been weird for any person other than someone who knew about magic. Yes, magic. They appeared in the Hogsmeade streets moments later. Obviously they didn't stand on the streets with all the people around some would think they were dark wizards if they saw them wearing masks. The five stood on top of a store called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Last year it had been rumoured that Lord Voldemort had been resurrected after the Tri-Wizard tournament. Although the Ministry of Magic denied it. However only an idiot would believe them. Everyone could see that Death-eater attacks were becoming more frequent and more dangerous. The Ministry still hadn't done anything to prevent it in any way. As much as one, green eyed member of the masked hated to admit it, the Order was the only one doing anything in this _War_.

"You guys ready? They're coming." The black haired boy asked the others.

"Yes Scar." They said in unison.

"Good. I need you Cat to stay here with Storm and attack from above. Steel block that street down there, you'll be on the ground. The Death-eaters will be coming in from these two streets here so once they come Speedy and I will block them from escaping. The charm will stop them from escaping by any magical form of transportation. Okay, let's go." The black haired, masked boy said.

The boy known as Steel made his way down to the street he was going to be guarding. He stayed in a shaded place so wizards and witches wouldn't see him. Speedy also made his way down to the street he had been assigned to protect when they attacked.

The leader named Scar was putting the charm up around Hogsmeade. It would stop any magical transportation out but would let anyone in. They needed to make sure they didn't mess up as they were targeting a certain Bellatrix Lestrange. She was known for so many murders and attacks. She was one of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers and is pretty much in second command.

Up on the roofs, Cat and Storm prepared themselves with muggle weapons such as bows and arrows, throwing knives and guns.

"You ready?" Storm asked the 10 year old girl.

"Yeah." Cat sighed.

"What's up?" The elder girl asked the younger.

"I always have to stay up here instead of fighting on the ground with them." The little girl sulked slightly.

"That's not completely true. Jay only makes you stay up here on missions like this because he wants to know your safe." Storm said looking Cat in the eye so she knew she was telling the truth.

"Yeah but I can fight just as good as them! I would be fine on the ground." The brunette exclaimed.

"Yeah maybe in a fight against a muggle but your magic hasn't matured yet, were fighting against very powerful wizards and witches this time, Soph." Storm explained.

"Okay, your right, I guess but what if my magic isn't strong like yours or Jay's?" She asked the blonde.

"Don't worry your going to be a very powerful witch one day and you might even be able to go to a proper magic school when your eleven." Kelsey told Sophia but avoided looking into the smaller girl's eyes.

Sophia's eyes lit up when she thought about going to a magic school. She had learnt a lot from Jay about magic since he knew the most but going to a magic school would be amazing. No one in their group had gone to a magic school. However Jay did grow up with a magical family and had visited Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Jay saw, in the distance, the death-eaters coming. Luckily for Jay he hadn't inherited his father's eyesight. He gave the signal to the rest of them telling them that they would be here soon. Scar watched people in the streets as they walked around the streets oblivious to what was going to happen. He was going to make sure they didn't get hurt but with about 30 death-eaters coming and only 5 people or 4 teens and 1 child to stop them. The odds didn't look good but they weren't going to go down without a fight.

Suddenly death-eaters came and started sending spells at shops to try and destroy the buildings. It was time for the action. Scar ran out into the streets daggers in hands, prepared for fight. Speedy copied Scar and charged the death-eaters coming his way. Steel on the other hand got ready in a defensive position and waited for them to come to him. Storm used a bow and arrow shooting them from above. She had great accuracy and speed. Cat on the other hand used a small cross-bow. Long-distance fighting wasn't Cat's speciality but she was fairly good at it. Being raised on the streets had taught them a few things about fighting.

People on the streets screamed and scrambled. Some tried to apparate but obviously couldn't. Everyone tried to hide from the attacks that were coming. The finally noticed that there were people in the streets fighting against them. They weren't Aurors or just any wizard or witch. They were wearing masks. All of them wearing strange muggle clothing. They weren't even using wands but seemed to be using magic to stop any spells that had been shot at them. They shot spells back wandlessly which was unusual as it was a very difficult thing to learn.

Death-eaters fell to the ground either because they were dead or had very fatal wounds. Jay was scanning the death-eaters looking for Bellatrix. He finally saw her. She was about to attack three teens that had ran down the streets. The three teens looked around his age. One was a girl with very bushy hair, one was a boy with ginger hair and the last boy had more of a reddish-brown hair colour. Ignoring the rest of the death-eater that had come to fight him, he ran in the direction of Bellatrix.

He shot a spell at her and she tripped.

"How dare you!" She shrieked.

Scar kept his face neutral.

"Is that all the great Bellatrix Lestrange has to offer? I am quite disappointed. I thought you would put up a better fight." Scar said knowing he would get under her skin.

The three turned to look at him as if he was crazy. Jay saw their faces and identified two of them with ease. The ginger was obviously a Weasley and the other boy was his twin. The girl he did not recognise and assumed she was a muggleborn.

The crazy death-eater started shooting spells at the masked teen that had tripped her up. He dodged and blocked them quickly and easily. He stayed in defensive mode for a bit until. Jay shot a curse of his own and she dodged. It became a full duel in the street. The duel wasn't much of a challenge for the green-eyed boy but he played along so that she would under-estimate him.

The deranged woman started using unforgivable curses at him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She yelled.

Scar dived out of the way and threw one of his knives at her.

It hit her above heart and she fell to the ground in pain.

Scar was breathing heavily. He had been so engrossed in his fight that he hadn't realised what was going on. Order of the Phoenix members had arrived and had watched him fight. His fellow Masked members had finished most of the death-eaters and ran towards him.

"Are you okay?" Storm whispered in his ear.

"Yeah great." He replied.

A man with a long white beard started to speak to them.

"I would like to talk to all of you but we must go somewhere more discreet." He said in a way that made it sound like a request.

Scar grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her behind him protectively.

"And why should we go with you?" Jay asked.

"Because Aurors are on there way and it would be best if we went somewhere more private."

"Fine we'll come but if you threaten any of us we will not be responsible for what happens to you." Scar said with a flash of anger in his eyes.

It looked like some of the Order members were going to argue but Dumbledore gave them a look telling them that it wasn't the time to speak. They stopped themselves from arguing against the conditions the masked figures gave.

LINEBREAK- AT GRIMMAULD PLACE.

They had been taken to Grimmauld place by the Order. Now everyone had sat at the table other than Scar. Scar stood leaning against the wall, observing. The three who had been chased were also sat at the table even though they weren't members. Most of the Weasley clan was here as well other than Percy.

Dumbledore finally spoke when everyone quieted themselves down.

"Now it would be best if we did introductions first. I am-" Scar cut him off.

"Albus Dumbledore. Head-master of Hogwarts and leader of light." Scar said bitterly.

"I do not need introductions as we already know who all of you are. I have met a few of you several times. Just last week I saved one of your member's life." Scar said.

"Would you please tell me whom you saved and what your names are?" Dumbledore asked.

"I saved Snape from his last meeting with Voldemort. He was about to send the killing curse at you was he not?" Scar asked the Potions Master rhetorically. He ignored the flinches when he had said the Dark Lord's name.

"Yes." Snape answered quietly.

People looked at him surprised and shocked. Snape didn't tell them much of what happened at Death-eater meetings but they could imagine that it was a friendly chat.

"I also have saved a certain werewolf from other werewolves on one of your missions." Jay added.

"That was you?" Remus Lupin asked.

Scar just nodded in reply.

"You still haven't told us who you are." Tonks said.

"We are the Masked."Storm answered.

"Yes but what are your names?" The bushy haired muggleborn asked.

"Your a muggleborn?" Cat asked.

"Yes why?" The girl snapped.

"Because we've never seen you before. It would be the only explanation." Speedy answered.

"Your trying to change the subject. What are your names?" The girl asked angrily.

"Steel."

"Speedy.

"Cat."

"Storm."

"Scar."

They gave their code names.

"Now, now no need for those names please tell us your real names." Dumbledore said cheerily.

The group glared at the old head-master.

"Kelsey."

"Jerry."

"Daniel."

"Sophia."

"Jay."

They answered.

"You do not have last names?" James Potter asked the group.

Jay looked at his father with fury. If looks could kill he would have been dead ages ago.

"No. We did not want connections with our _old families."_ Jay said angrily sneering at the word family.

The Order looked at them in surprise. They hadn't expected them to be without family at such a young age.

"How long have you been without your families?" She asked worriedly

"Years." Dan answered.

"Shouldn't you be in a magic school? Since you like our age." The so-called-boy-who-lived asked.

"Unlike you we never got a special invitation to your school." Scar said.

"I thought most muggleborns did in England... How come they didn't get a letter Professor?" The muggleborn asked.

"Miss Granger we couldn't send a letter to every muggleborn it is unfortunate." Dumbledore phrased carefully.

"I am not a muggleborn. I'm a half-blood and the only muggleborn in our group is Jerry." Jay said.

"Anyway I'm ten so I haven't got a letter yet." Sophie said with a smile on her face.

Everyone was shoot up by the little girls response.

They were going to be having a long discussion between the Order and the Masked. Scar knew it.

He wondered what was going to happen between them at this meeting.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N Okay I'm cutting it short because I thought it be best for now since this is the first chapter of the story... **

**Tell me how I did... I didn't know if I could get the characters characteristics right. I also didn't know how to add all the Order members into the discussion but they will be mentioned in the next chapter! **

**Sorry for the long wait I know it's been over a month but it's been a bit hectic and I have another fic which I'm trying to keep up with as well so please be patient with me! **

**Hope you enjoyed this update! Please tell me if I got any spellings wrong. And tell me what you think of the whole thing together so can improve it! **

**Thank You to my first reviewers: **

**Primrose Sirius Black**

**C (Guest)**

**Emmatin**

**x Say x May x l x**

**Hadrian Malfoy**

**Katconan**

**Wait. .YOU**

**123claire123**

**robert32514**

**AND THANKYOU to anyone who has faved or followed this story!**

**Signing off now, Beth :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Masked**

**Note -**

** Character Codenames/ Names**

**Harry is Jay (Codename- Scar) aged 15**

**Kelsey-Jane (Codename-Storm) aged 16 **

**Dan (Codename- Speedy) aged 15**

**Jerry (Codename Steel) aged 14**

**Sophia likes to be called Rose so it's like a middle name although it is not registered when she was born. (Codename Cat) aged 10.**

**Character description in first chapter. (The descriptions tell you what they look like now mostly.)**

**Also they learnt most things on the streets or before they left their old homes. **

Sat in Grimmauld Place made the five masked members slightly on edge. Especially a certain leader of the group. To say he didn't like all the people he was around would be a lie. He was still friends with Sirius and Remus even though the last time they talked to each other was when he was 5 years old. He was friends with the twins when he was younger as well they used to play pranks on and Aaron. Snape had never liked Aaron and didn't hide it however he didn't seem to be as harsh with his words to Harry. Harry had known Tonks as well but she was a child when he had last saw her. Most of the Professors in the Order had been fine with the black haired child.

The people Jay didn't like seeing was his parents and his twin. Although the Masked always kept an eye on them with Muggle technology. The cameras showed them how they had been over the years. Jay wondered what had happened to his brother when the resurrection of Voldemort happened. Aaron seemed less bratty and rude than he had been in the past. Something had happened to make him like this.

"When are we aloud to leave?" An irritated Kelsey asked.

"We need to ask you questions first." Remus said calmly.

"Then ask away. We would like to get home before the sun sets. If you hadn't realised there is a ten year old child here who has to have more sleep than all of us." Dan insisted.

"Where do you live? I wouldn't expect people who live on the streets to have a home." Ron Weasley said abruptly.

"We do have a home but that is not for you to know as it is our safe-house." Jay spoke up meeting his tone.

"You technically know where our safe house is. Although I doubt you know where we are." Ginny Weasley said taking her gaze off Aaron.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Jay stated without thinking. First slip up. Jay needed a cover story and fast.

"How did you know that?" Dumbledore and Sirius said at the same time.

"I know a lot of things. Although this piece of information came from a certain person who we both know." Jay said.

"And who would that be." Lily asked.

"Believe it or not it was your son, Lily." As that was said everyone turned to Aaron with stern, confused or shocked looks.

"I do not know why your looking at him. I was talking about your other son." Jay said smirking.

"Harry?" Lily whispered.

"Yes. I met him a few years ago. I would say I know him better than anyone else, even his parents."

"But that's not possible he... He can't have..."James said not knowing what he was trying to say.

"How did you meet him?" Sirius asked with a look in his eye to find out more about the other Potter.

"On the streets. We bumped into each other, talked, got to know each other. He was with us until 2-3 years ago he wanted to set out on a journey of his own. Not seen him since. We do hear from him now and then, tells us where he is." Kelsey said casually. Lying of course was something she did best.

Jay knew that two Professors were trying to get into his mind. He pushed an old memory forward. The memory of the guy who adopted him to only beat the hell out of him. Though they couldn't see his face _Harry Potter's _face.

"I do not take kindly to someone invading my mind, Professors. I may not be the best at stopping you from seeing my thoughts but I can tell when your in my head." Jay informed the two who had been trying to look further in his head. They suddenly retracted.

"Do you know where Harry is now?" Aaron asked surprising everyone. He made it known how much he despised his twin.

"Yes." Jerry answered.

"Where?" Remus asked hopefully.

"That is classified information." Dan responded

"Anyway why would you want to know? I can understand a few of you wanting to know but the Potters? I am surprised since your the reason he ran away in the first place." Jay said. It was strange talking about himself like this but he would have to get used to it if people ask questions about 'Harry'.

"We always cared about him." James said firmly.

"Not from what I've heard." Dan said.

"I heard that you neglected him for his twin brother." Kelsey said.

"Favouring Aaron because he was more 'talented' than him." Jerry said.

"Even though Harry is more talented." Jay said in the third person.

As they pointed these things out the Potters wanted to hide away from the looks they were getting. They had never meant for Harry to run away. They had gotten caught up in the moment. They had heard the prophesy and wanted to make sure Aaron was loved and prepared for when he would have to face Voldemort.

"Did you know he is a Parsel-mouth?" Sophia asked them innocently.

Shocked looks were shared around the table. Albus had suspected that when Aaron was marked that night he would have been a Parseltongue. He had also suspected that the-boy-who-lived would have more power. Things were starting to list up now. It was becoming more and more clear that Aaron was not the one that defeated the Dark Lord that night. The only people who knew this for sure was Voldemort and a few of his death-eaters and Aaron himself.

"I have a preposition for all of you." Dumbledore said to the 5 masked figures.

"And that would be?" Kelsey asked.

"I would like you to protect Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore asked them.

"Why would you need us to protect Hogwarts? I read in Hogwarts a History that it's one of the safest places in Britain." Sophia said happily.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes appeared.

"Yes it is however this year the Ministry of Magic has decided that I am not doing a very good job at keeping the school safe of the children."

"Well how are we meant to help we can't exactly walk around Hogwarts with masks on without scaring everyone." Jerry pointed out.

"We can keep an eye on the castle but we shall not be residing there. We have other things to do."Jay said in a tone that meant his decision was final.

"How will you keep an eye on the castle if you are not there." Hermione asked.

"I thought a muggleborn like yourself would know of devices of such. Although we have made a few adjustments to them so they work in magical environments." Jay said smirking.

"We will also visit now and then but you won't know exactly when." Dan said also grinning.

"Anyway we should be off. People to see, trouble to cause." Dan added as he grabbed Sophia's arm and disapperated.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and disappeared with Jerry.

"Although this conversation has been a fun don't expect us to drop by anytime soon." With that the last masked member left.

LINE BREAK.

They were back at their home. Or in other words an underground or as Dan liked to call it a lair.

"That went well." Kelsey said in a sarcastic tone while taking her mask off.

"You can say that again." Dan took his mask off as well.

All of them now mask-less.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Jerry asked Harry.

"We have to find the last 4 horcrux's. The ring, the cup, the diary and the diadem. We already have the locket we just need to find out how to destroy it. Dumbledore has the ring and the diary. The cup is in Bellatrix's volt and the Diadem is in Hogwarts somewhere." Harry informed them.

"Why don't we go get the cup tomorrow and get the others when we visit Hogwarts." Jerry suggested.

"That's what we were going to do anyway." Kelsey said.

"It's been a long day. Good night everyone." Dan said yawning.

With that everyone went to bed.

* * *

**Okay here is the rest of the little talk with the order. It get's more interesting as time progresses. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Beth **


	4. AN Please read

**AUTHORS NOTE - This is a bit of a rant but will help some to understand the story. **

**Okay some reviews are actually making me really annoyed now so I'm going to explain the story to you so you don't have to flippin have a go at me because something is inaccurate. :**

**1) Bellatrix is not dead just injured at the moment Harry did not kill her and she is not dead. **

**2)Harry is lying to the Order about himself because he doesn't want to be found and they didn't want to give too much information away. **

**3) People believe the ministry because everyone doesn't want to believe Voldamort is back and only a few are saying he is back. It's like OOTP where Umbridge tells them Harry is lying about Voldamort being back**

**4)Kelsey can Hack computer because she learnt before she ran away I was going to put that in a different chapter but people keep nagging me about it so this is it pretty much . Kelsey is a half blood- Her mother a muggle who want her to marry a rich pureblood family- So Kelsey pretty much avoided her mother when she was growing up and she picked up the talent for hacking (She may also have gotten help off people when she was younger) although I was EXAGGERATING when I said she could hack any computer known to man. (IT'S A STORY FOR GODS SAKE!) **

**5) They are on the streets they are going to have to steal things to make sure they survive! So luxuries that they have are most likely stolen unless they have gotten money from somewhere which I may or may not add in other chapters!**

**6) The muscular kid is actually 15! He is big. Maybe not muscular but sorry I didn't know how to describe him without making him look like he's fat.**

**7) They survived on the streets because they are MAGICAL. Their magic will save them! Later on I will explain more of their time on the streets because I have told you what they looked like when they left their homes and what they look like now I have not told you the in-between story yet. **

* * *

**Those are the main reviews that have been repetitive. I do apologise to those who have been kind enough to respond in a helpful way to suggest I fix things. **

**I thank those who have supported the story in a positive way! **

**Sorry for those who had to read that even though they are not a part of the people who have been bugging me. (Only a few have most of you guys are amazing and I am glad you are patient enough to wait for me to explain my story more.) **

**Sorry for spelling mistakes I forget to check them at the end when I'm in a rush. I am only in a rush because I get new ideas so please excuse my poor spelling work. (I do not have a beta because I have no idea how the whole beta thing works)**

**So there is pretty much all my future story ruined for you because of s select few. **

**I should mention I do not take lightly to flames so be careful. ( I don't mind constructive help which a few have done so please don't think this was because of you.) **

**Beth **

**PS thanks to those who have like my story so far next chapter is being written soon. **


End file.
